Heroes in Their Own Story/Ep 4: Anger Management
Episode 4: Anger Management In the Zero Squadron headquarters all was peaceful and silent. Every member except for Cenre were out that day, and Cenre loved it. He was resting peacefully on his bed, no action, no speeches about heroism, no Beatrice, just peaceful sleep for the Tactful. That was until Aruther busted through the door... * Aruther: CENRE! * Cenre: Gah! Shocked awake, Cenre jumped and accidently rolled onto the floor hard. * Cenre: Ugh, what the hell do you want?! * Aruther: Cenre, remember our conversation from last night? Cenre rolled his eyes and sighed. * Cenre: Unfortunately. * Aruther: Yes, and do you remember that we're going to talk about it. * Cenre: Sorry but no, I got better things to do. Cenre slowly got up from the floor as Aruther stepped towards him. * Aruther: Cenre we're going to talk about this. * Cenre: No we're not. * Aruther: Yes we are. Cenre growled. * Cenre: No. We're. Not. Aruther stepped toward him again. * Aruther: Yes we are and there's no stopping that. * Cenre glared at his commander and snarled. He then walked up and stood right in front of Aruther's face. * Cenre: I said we're not. End of discussion. * Aruther:...Why don't you want to talk about it. * Cenre: BECAUSE I DON'T DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! * Aruther: Why? Because you don't want to confront it? Cenre, I know this might be uncharacteristic of me but what is your problem? * Cenre: The problem? THE PROBLEM?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE PROBLEM IS, IT'S THAT I CAN BE EASILY ENRAGED! I CAN BE PISSED OFF AT EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT!? IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME SHIT! THINGS HAPPENED IN MY LIFE MADE ME WHAT I AM TODAY! YOU KNOW, LIKE EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN PERSON IN THE FORSAKEN WORLD! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE A NEW CONCEPT FOR YOU "SIR" BUT IT HAPPENS TO BASICALLY EVERYBODY. SOME PEOPLE END UP HAPPY GO LUCKY BECAUSE THEY HAD A "SWEET LIFE STYLE", OTHERS END UP APPERENTLY LIKE ASSWHOLES AND HAZARDS JUST BECAUSE THEIR FAMILY DIDN'T LOVE THEM, DIDN'T NEED THEM, THREW THEM OUT AT THE AGE OF GODDAMN TEN JUST BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT TO CARE FOR THEM. THEN ASSWHOLES HAS TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES, THEY WORK THEIR ASS OFF FOR MULTIPLE DEVILS, JUST TO GET A SMALL PAY, AND THEN GETS KICK OUT INTO THE STREETS AGAIN. HATINING EVERYTHING THAT JUST MOVES! BEFORE FINALLY, AFTER YEARS OF SUFFERING AND ANGER, FINALLY GETS INTO AN ACADEMY, GRADUATES, AND BECOMES APART OF A SPECIAL OPS GROUPS, THEY'RE STILL CONSIDER ASSWHOLES. SURE THEY MAY HAVE LASHED OUT OR YELLED AT FRIENDS, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY? HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED WHY THEY BECAME LIKE THIS? NO! YOU TREAT IT LIKE AN PROBLEM THAT HAS TO BE DEALT WITH. YEAH, GOOD LUCK WITH TRYIG TO DEAL WITH A EMOTIONAL, STRAINING, PAINFUL DECADE LONG PROBLEM!!! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DEALING WITH THIS "PROBLEM", BECAUSE THIS "PROBLEM" IS HARD TO CONFRONT! Cenre panted, exhausted after his rant. He yelled so much he thought he had just lost his voice forever, but he didn't care. He proved his point. Aruther was just staring at him sadden and shocked. Aruther hesitantly raised his hand on Cenre's shoulder. He then gently placed him back on his bed. * Aruther: Cenre...did this happen to you? * Cenre:...Maybe, my memories fuzzy...And I really don't want to think about it... * Aruther:...Still...I never knew. * Cenre:...Well now you do. Be happy that your "problem" is solved. * Aruther:...I'm not. * Cenre: Hm? * Aruther: I'm not happy that this "problem" is solved. Actually, solving it makes it worse. Unable to revisit painfully memories is fine, I can respect that. But, I still want to help...But maybe in another way. * Cenre:...How? * Aruther: Well...I already said it before, but I know a good anger management class and people who could help. However here's the thing: I won't let them revisit your life, I'll just let them help your core and help you to calm down in a sense. Nothing more nothing less, if it's ok with you. Cenre blinked and stared at his commander shocked. * Cenre: R-Really? * Aruther: Mhm. * Cenre:...Well...If so, I guess I'll go for it. Sure it might not change my character overall, but...at least I can be...a better me. Aruther smiled brightly at him. * Aruther: Alright then Cenre. Cenre smiled back. * Cenre: Alright then. Thank you sir. * Aruther: It was nothing. Help from a hero to another. Cenre chuckled. * Cenre: Whatever you say. Aruther nodded and started to walk out of Cenre's room. * Cenre: So, I guess that means we've officially talked about this? * Aruther: Correct. * Cenre:...Does that mean we don't do these thing again? * Aruther:...It depends. Cenre rolled his eyes. * Cenre: Hmpf, alright then. Aruther chuckled loudly and walked out of Cenre's room. Category:HITOS Transcript